Just Friends
by SilentBreeze131
Summary: A high school fic. But with a twist. It's a DECAGON! Kind of like a love triangle but, with 10 people. Who will end up with who?Sasuke,Sakura,Itachi,Sai,Ino,Tenten,Neji,Karin eew ,OC, and OC.


**Just Friends : Chapter One: Introduction**

"Damnit! I got a C on this stupid paper!" Sakura glared at the history paper with the big red 'C' on it. "Damn Mr. Dazai." She muttered.

"Sakura, calm down, it's just one C. You have almost all A's," Emi, one of Sakura's best friends made an effort to comfort her. "At least you didn't get an F like me." That's not new.

"Oi, Chicken Ass, what did you get?" Sakura asked her other best friend. Before he could answer she snatched the paper from his hands. "An A. Of course you got an A." She handed the paper back to him. Sasuke glared at her. She glared back. He glared harder. She glared harder. Who will win? It turned into an intense glare contest. Now watch Ino fuck it up.

"Oh look! It's attack of the dorks!" Ino laughed at her pathetic joke. Then the group behind her, her 'followers', caught on and began laughing with her. Karin, Tenten, and Akemi continued to force themselves to laugh until Ino stopped. Sakura saw Sasuke look over at Akemi. Even though Akemi and Emi were sisters, they looked nothing alike. (**To see a picture of both Akemi and Emi, go to my profile.) **Sakura had a strong suspicion that Sasuke liked Akemi. Sakura glared at Ino.

"What are you looking at?" Ino snapped.

"I dunno. I'm still trying to figure that out." Sakura retorted.

"Listen, you slut-"

Sakura cut Ino off. "Oh, _I'm _the slut? _I'm _not the one wearing a small piece of cloth for a skirt and a shirt that ties just below my boobs!" _'How did she get the principal to let her wear that?'_Sakura wondered.

"You just _wish _you had my boobs!" Ino declared.

"I got news for ya, bitch. Sakura has way bigger boobs than you!" Emi joined the cat fight.

"Eew Emi. Why do you keep talking about _boobs_?" Ino looked at Emi disgustedly and walked away.

"That little…" Emi shook with anger.

"Don't let get under your skin." Sakura said.

"Hey Sasuke! How come you're so quiet today?" Emi turned to Sasuke. Sakura sweat dropped, '_I swear she's bipolar…' _she thought.

"He's only quiet cuz he was too busy looking at Akemi's boobs!"

"Eew Sakura. Why do you keep talking about _boobs_?" Emi mocked Ino's earlier comment.

Sasuke glared at Sakura, "I was not looking at her boobs." He defended himself.

"Eew Sasuke. Why do you keep talking about _boobs_?" Sakura and Emi teased at the same time, and then giggled.

**--**

**- - - - - - - - - - **

Meanwhile:

"I'm bored," Ino whined. She and her 'followers' were gathered in the living room of her extremely large mansion. The head cheer leader of the school's, Ino's, dad owned a very high dollar company.

"Let's go stare at pictures of Sai, Neji, and Itachi." Karin suggested. Neji, Itachi, and Sai were the hottest boys at school. Sasuke would be one of them too if he didn't hang out with dorks.

"No, we do that all the time," Tenten argued.

"I got it!" Ino looked like she had just won the Nobel Prize. "Let's think of something to get back at Sakura and Emi for talking back to us."

"How about we go, um, shopping," Akemi offered. Emi was her little sister (by 3 minutes) and she didn't want to hurt her. But she also wanted to stay with the popular crowd.

"Naw, I don't feel like going to the mall," Ino shrugged off the idea. "So, any suggestions?" Ino asked with an evil smirk.

A few hours later, the girls had planned exactly what they were going to do to Emi and Sakura. And Akemi didn't like it one bit, but she didn't want to become a social outcast. She already went through being a loser at her old school and it was not fun.

"Now that that's done, who do you guys think is the cutest boy at our school?" Ino asked.

"Neji is so hot," Tenten said dreamily.

"I kinda like Itachi." Akemi blushed.

"It's too hard for me to choose just one." Karin said.

**--**

**- - - - - - - - - - -**

Sakura, Emi, and Sasuke went to their place; The Book Store!

"Oh! Oh! Look! The new Bleach manga is out!" Sakura shouted from the manga section, earning a few glares from the other customers.

"Let me see," Emi snatched the Bleach manga from Sakura's hands. Emi dug into her pocket for money as Sasuke came over. "I am so buying this!"

"Me too." Sakura picked up another copy of the same volume. Sakura and Emi each got a copy of the Bleach manga but Sasuke didn't get anything.

"Do you think Akemi's pretty?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"I guess." Sakura looked downcast. _Why does he like Akemi? Does he know that I like him? What does she have that I don't _Sakura wondered.

"Eew! You like my sister?!" Emi made a disgusted face.

**--**

**- - - - - - - - - -**

Sai, Neji, and Itachi were leaning against the wall at the skate park.

"Who do you think is the hottest chick at our school?" Asked Sai.

"Emi is pretty hot." Neji said.

"I think Sakura is hotter though." Sai countered.

"What about you Itachi? Who do you think is the hottest?"

"No one."

**--**

**- - - - - - - - -**

**The following list says who likes who**

**Akemi: Itachi**

**Sasuke: Akemi**

**Sakura: Sasuke**

**Emi: Itachi**

**Tenten: Neji**

**Neji: Emi**

**Sai: Sakura**

**Ino: Sai**

**Karin: Any boy she can get**

**Itachi: No one**

**Decagon**

Tell me if you think that this chapter went fast cuz I do. I'll try to make the next chapters go a little slower. Anyway, I need you peoples to tell me in a PM or review or something what prank you think Ino, Karin, Tenten, and Akemi should play on Sakura and Emi.


End file.
